


I Did Something Bad

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: Courtney gets her revenge on Duncan after All Stars.





	I Did Something Bad

“Thanks for coming.” Courtney called distantly from another room. Duncan smirked and plopped down in a leather chair in the living room.

“Couldn’t stay away, huh Princess? I knew you missed me.” He smugly called back. She had left the front door unlocked and her parents weren’t home. It brought back memories of all the times he used to come over when she was home alone, and all of the naughty things they used to do together. His pants tightened at the thought.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She told him, ignoring his cocky language.

Duncan wondered what Courtney could be doing. She was the most punctual person he knew and never kept someone waiting. He used this time to take in his surroundings. The curtains were drawn, the lights were dimmed, and even a few candles were lit. Courtney had something planned and Duncan was now all the more eager to find out what. He heard her throat clear from the entry way and turned to source of the sound.

“What’s the occasion Princ-“ Duncan choked on his words when he saw her and swallowed hard. As she sauntered up to him slowly he gazed from the stiletto heels on her feet, to the thigh high stockings that outlined her long legs, to the lace underwear with matching push up bra. All in black.

“Holy shit.” He blurted in disbelief, his arousal now firmly at attention. Courtney smiled with red painted lips.

“Get naked.” She requested, her voice low and seductive.

Duncan never undressed so fast in his entire life. His heart was beating in his ears as Courtney stepped towards him, her hips swaying with every step. When she got to him she placed her hands on the chair beside his head and leaned over him. She made a point of pushing her chest in his face and felt satisfaction at how his eyes raked over her body. Duncan’s hands wandered to her waist. His mouth sought out her neck that was exposed due to her pinned up hair.

“No touching.” She scolded. As a punishment she dragged her index finger roughly down his chest, leaving a red line behind. Duncan hissed at the pain but also at the way his manhood twitched from her caress.

“Princess wants to play?” Courtney straddled him then pulled roughly on his hair so that he was looking up at her.

“I do.” Duncan disobeyed her rule of not touching her. He strongly wrapped one arm around her waist and took her by the ass with the other to pull her against him. He used his leverage to push his cock between her legs.

Courtney took in a sharp intake of breath and pulled Duncan’s hair harder in response.

“You never could follow the rules could you?” She retaliated by wrapping her free hand around his throat. His Adam’s Apple bobbed against her palm when he swallowed thickly. Duncan’s eyes, that were glazed over with passion, bore deeply into her’s. Courtney rocked herself against Duncan, every movement building pleasure between them.

“Fuck, I can feel how wet you are.” He cried out. Her panties still separated them, but it didn’t matter, she was soaked through.

“Mmmm…” Courtney hummed, “how does that feel?” She asked and picked up the pace.

“Good,” Duncan groaned, “so fucking good.”

“Do you want to be inside of me?” Her underwear had become askew, uncovering just enough bare skin to drive Duncan even crazier. Courtney intently focused on his answer to force herself not to to give into desire.

“Yes, yes, dammit Courtney.” He whined desperately. Her lips captured his and he kissed her back with an intense hunger. Courtney abruptly ripped her mouth away.

“Beg.” She tightened the grip on his throat in dominance. Duncan didn’t have the willpower to fight against her. She had him right where she wanted him.

“Baby, please…” He did as he was told. “I need you, I need you so badly…” Duncan was so helplessly turned on that in that moment he would have done anything for her.

“Perfect.” Courtney froze above him. Now, get out.”

It took Duncan a second to process what she said in his sexually frustrated haze.

“Huh?” Courtney took him by his dog collar.

“You heard me. Get. Out.” She pulled him out of the chair and dragged him to the front door.

It was all happening so quickly and soon Duncan was being pushed out the door. The slam of the heavy wood jolted him into realizing his current situation. He covered his junk with his hands.

“Are you serious?!” He frantically looked around to check if any neighbors had spotted him then banged on the door.

Courtney grinned triumphantly from inside the house.

“Payback’s a bitch.”

 

 


End file.
